Jin
How Jin joined the Tourney Jin Kazama defeated Jinpachi Mishima and took over the Mishima Zaibatsu. He utilized his elite military unit, the Tekken Force, to carry out covert missions in order to engulf the world in chaos. Once he had rendered most countries' military power useless, he took over space colonies, oil fields, and other energy producing resources. He declared the Mishima Zaibatsu’s independence and waged war against the rest of the world. The Mishima Zaibatsu swept across the globe, taking over nation after nation. But as the war continued, new opposing forces slowly began to show their presence. Jin learned that Akuma was controlling the first and most powerful opposition, the G-Corporation. When the G Corporation put a price on his head, Jin announced the Smash Bros. Tourney, as if he had been waiting the G Corporation to make its move. Character Select Screen Animation Jin does a double kick then a punch saying "Get to your point.". Special Attacks Tourney 1 Savage Sword (Neutral) Jin slashes his opponent with a sword while saying "Slash!". Left Axe Kick (Side) Jin peforms an axe kick with his left leg. High Jump Kick (Up) Jin jumps very high and kicks at the same time. Triple Sweep Kick (Down) Jin performs three sweep kicks. Tidal Wave (Hyper Smash) Jin says "This is it!", and a gigantic wave comes crashing down onto the stage as he says "Tidal Wave!". Kazama Finale (Final Smash) Based on Ryu's second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Jin delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's mid-section, just as he yells "All prepared!" and then follows up by delivering a fierce uppercut to the their chin. He then keeps his fist under the opponent's chin and applies a lot of pressure (enough to flatten the opponent's chin). Jin then yells "KAZAMA FINALE!" and proceeds on to deliver a devastating uppercut punch that inflicts a great deal of damage. Jin says "That's a wrap!" after his opponent is launched. Tourney 2 Penetrating Fist (Neutral) Jin shoots a Dark Thunder Ball from his fist (HAH!!). Median Line Destruction (Side) Jin does 4 Strong jabs, finishing off with a strong punch at the enemy. You'll have to press the B button to utilize the next three hits for use all four attacks. High Jumps Kick (Up) Jin jumps very high and kicks at the same time. Mental Alertness (Down) Jin strikes a pose, any attack other than a grab or projectile, which the character using Counter is struck by will turn them invincible. Avanger (Hyper Smash) Jin does a step back (Ooooh!) before strikes a powerful punch that knocks the enemy (DIE!!). Devil Beam (Final Smash) Jin does 5 Penetrating Fist attacks, jump, then transforms into his devil form, and shoots a beam from his forhead at the opponent, then lands and returns normal. Bonus Costume Jin's Bonus Costume is based on his Tekken: Blood Vengeance Costume. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Jin. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Jin. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Jin's Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations #Jin steps forward, says "The Mutarai experiment...", then he pulls one arm back while he extends his other arm over his knee. #With his arms crossed and back turned away from the camera, Jin says "If the world can be destroyed by a mere father/son quarrel, then so be it.". #Jin punches a few times while saying "All right.", then he kicks while saying "What's next?", then he poses and says "Where else do we look?". #Jin pushes his right hand out then moves it around a bit before stopping it saying "Every single research facility has been shut down, and the data erased.". On-Screen Appearance Jin walks up and throws off his sunglasses asking "What are you after?". Trivia *Jin's costume from Tekken: Blood Vengeance returns as a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. This is also true with Xiaoyu, Ganryu, Lee, Nina, and Kazuya. *Some characters, like the announcer and Jun, pronounce Jin's name as "Jin", like in the Tekken series of video games. Some characters, like Anna and Kazuya, pronounce his name as "Gene", like in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *Nearly every Smash Bros. Tourney participant responds to Jin's On-Screen Appearance quote improperly. Six examples are listed below: **When Jin asks Sophitia "What are you after?", Sophitia responds "You have entered the Realm of the Evil Sword. LEAVE AT ONCE!". **When Jin asks Mavis "What are you after?", Mavis responds "Holy Rabies!". **When Jin asks Mr. Freeze "What are you after?", Mr. Freeze responds "Where is she? Where is my wife?". **When Jin asks Nightmare "What are you after?", Nightmare responds "Tremble in my Darkness!". **When Jin asks Dampierre "What are you after?", Dampierre responds "Are you speaking to Le Bello???". **When Jin asks Optimus Prime "What are you after?", Optimus Prime responds "They're going to collide!". *Astaroth, Wei Yan, Elysium, Gandalf, Yukimura, Iris, Hildegard Von Krone, Booker DeWitt, Ariel, the Green Lantern, Wen Yang, Master Chief, Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Masanori, Frankie Foster, Jun Kazama, Akuma, Toshiie, Oichi, Reshiram, Zekrom, Ieyasu, General Grievous, Deadshot, Marcus Fenix, Abyss, Yoshimoto, War Machine, Emperor Palpatine, Ma Chao, Lugia, Mephisto, Lyndis, Shin Kamiya, Ryu, Bumblebee, Raoh, Krystal, Doctor Doom, Shuma-Gorath, Count Dooku, Batman, the Blob, Starscream, Onslaught, and the Nameless Shura are the only Smash Bros. Tourney participants to respond to Jin's On-Screen Appearance quote properly. **When Jin asks Astaroth "What are you after?", Astaroth responds "I hunger for YOUR SOUL!". **When Jin asks Wei Yan "What are you after?", Wei Yan responds "I... want.. Shu's... respect... Me want... Zhuge Liang... happy!". **When Jin asks Elysium "What are you after?", Elysium responds "SoulEdge must be destroyed...". **When Jin asks Gandalf "What are you after?", Gandalf repsonds "I seek to destroy the One Ring.". **When Jin asks Yukimura "What are you after?", Yukimura responds "The Takeda and the Sanad seek to unify all.". **When Jin asks Iris "What are you after?", Iris responds "I'm worried about Misery's choreography!". **When Jin asks Hilde "What are you after?", Hilde responds "I shall test your words, your resolve.". **When Jin asks Booker D. "What are you after?", Booker D. responds "What I seek, is my daughter, Anna.". **When Jin asks Ariel "What are you after?", Ariel responds "I want to be human, and stay that way.". **When Jin asks the Green Lantern "What are you after?", the Green Lantern responds "I'm looking for a way to stop the Sinestro Corps for good!". **When Jin asks Wen Yang "What are you after?", Wen Yang responds "I want to handle every battle I fight!". **When Jin asks Master Chief "What are you after?", Master Chief responds "I never wanted to be involved in the fighting but an accident made me do so.". **When Jin asks Bloo "What are you after?", Bloo responds "Herriman, Herriman, HERRIMAN!!!". **When Jin asks Masanori "What are you after?", Masanori responds "Just get Mitsunari off my back!". **When Jin asks Frankie "What are you after?", Frankie responds "I'm telling off Herriman!". **When Jin asks his mother "What are you after?", his mother responds "I'm after the monsters from the darkness, Jin.". **When Jin asks Akuma "What are you after?", Akuma responds "You will feel the pain of the SATSUI NO HADO!!". **When JIn asks Toshiie "What are you after?", Toshiie responds "I seek a worthy challenger for the Maeda!". **When Jin asks Oichi "What are you after?", Oichi responds "A land governed in peace and not war.". **When Jin asks Reshiram "What are you after?", Reshiram responds "I'm after a rainbow, and the pot of gold at the end!". **When Jin asks Zekrom "What are you after?", Zekrom responds "I'm after your heart! Let me rip it out NOW!!". **When Jin asks Ieyasu "What are you after?", Ieyasu responds "I will unify what Hideyoshi could not!". **When Jin asks Grievous "What are you after?", Grievous responds "Death to the Jedi, a new world for Coruscant!". **When Jin asks Deadshot "What are you after?", Deadshot responds "I want much money before my retirement.". **When Jin asks Fenix "What are you after?", Fenix responds "If the Locust are here, I want them all dead!". **When Jin asks Abyss "What are you after?", Abyss responds "Allow me to teach you... THE MEANING OF TRUE FEAR!". **When Jin asks Yoshimoto "What are you after?", Yoshimoto responds "I just want all the good people to play kemari!". **When Jin asks War Machine "What are you after?", War Machine responds "To prove that I can compete with Stark Industries's Iron Man.". **When Jin asks the emperor "What are you after?", the emperor responds "I will end the lives of the Jedi, and bring my order to the Galaxy!". **When Jin asks Ma Chao "What are you after?", Ma Chao responds "I lost my family, and I'm after the man who murdered them!". **When Jin asks Lugia "What are you after?", Lugia responds "What I want is everyone to live in peace, not war.". **When Jin asks Mephisto "What are you after?", Mephisto responds "You shall soon see the destruction I will cause for all!". **When Jin asks Lyn "What are you after?", Lyn responds "I will take your glory!". **When Jin asks Shin "What are you after?", Shin responds "You know what I want - I won't last long.". **When Jin asks Ryu "What are you after?", Ryu responds "I will surpass... the SATSUI NO HADO!". **When Jin asks Bumblebee "What are you after?", Bumblebee responds "A chance to prove myself to Optimus Prime.". **When Jin asks Raoh "What are you after?", Raoh responds "I want heaven! To fight God himself!". **When Jin asks Krystal "What are you after?", Krystal responds "I'm after someone to help continue Corneria's legacy.". **When Jin asks Doctor Doom "What are you after?", Doctor Doom responds "I shall send you back to the HELLFIRE that spawned you, Blaze!". **When Jin asks Shuma-Gorath "What are you after?", Shuma-Gorath responds "I'll eviscerate you, HALF-BREED!". **When Jin asks Dooku "What are you after?", Dooku responds "The Sith will shower the Jedi in blood.". **When Jin asks Batman "What are you after?", Batman responds "What I'm looking forward to is a crime-free world.". **When Jin asks the Blob "What are you after?", the Blob responds "I want Magneto to pay for having no concern for me!". **When Jin asks Starscream "What are you after?", Starscream responds "Power to rule Cybertron and the universe.". **When Jin asks Onslaught "What are you after?", Onslaught responds "Total destruction of all.". **When Jin asks the Nameless Shura "What are you after?", the Namelesss Shura responds "I want to make a name for myself.". *Jin's English voice actor, Darren Daniels, does not only do just Jin's English voice, but he also does the English voice for his Devil form. *Jin's Japanese voice actor, Isshin Chiba, does not only do just Jin's Japanese voice, but he also does the Japanese voice for his Devil form and Dr. N. Trophy. *Akuma is Jin's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival in the first game, and in the second game it is Pigma. Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Tekken characters